My Little Pony: Vampires
by 10bitxHi367
Summary: The ponies got four more lives and they came back two years after the zombie invasion. Many humans that weren't even infected died, but it wiped out most of the zombies. There were a few here or there but they could take them on by theirselves. Now they ponies are back and theres a vampire problem. IM NOT GOING TO FINISH THIS ANYMORE
1. Chapter 1

my little pony vampires

Rainbow dashes point of veiw

Twilight and I were walking home from the movie theaters. We had just got done picking up a couple movies from a horrer movie shop. Twilight was throwing a party for Derpy Hooves birthday party, and we were going to tell ghost stories, and play some movies. Then, at around midnight, we were going to go out in the forest, were there was a clearing, and light some fireworks that would go into the sky and explode. We had popcorn, cupcakes, and cake to make when we got back home.

We kept walking and turned at a sign. We found the apartment room 201, and opened the door. There was a living room, and the other half of the living room was the kitchen. I layed the movies on the kitchen table, and started making two dozens of cupcakes. Twilight Sparkle started to make the cake. I grabbed fourteen candles out of the cupboard, and layed them on the counter. While the cupcakes were making in the oven, I took the movies off of the kitchen table and layed them all out in front of the TV.

Luna's POV

"Hurry up or were going to be late!" I frowned at Celestia. It always took her forever to get ready! "Hold on! I gotta go grab Derpy Hooves birthday card off of the table." She told me going into the kitchen. I said. It was a thirty minute walk, and we only had fourty minutes left to be there. At the rate Celestia was going we were never going to get there. "OK! Ready. Let's go pick up Shining Armor and Carrot Top. Derpy Hooves lives right next to Rainbow Dash so we dont have to pick him up." Celestia said, grabbing her pink sparkly coat off of the couch with her birthday card in her hand. I looked at the clock, and sighed. We were totally going to be late.

Rainbow Dashes POV

I put the cupcakes in the freezer. Twilight set the cake on the living room table, and carefully decarated it. I put some strimmers up, and put a Happy Birthday sign up above the kitchens doorway. "We done?" Twilight asked me. "We still need to get the sleeping bags in here." I told her and she grabbed some sleeping bags and pillows. I moved the living room table side ways, careful not to knock the cake over. "Now were done!" I said happily.

Luna's POV

We had just got done picking up Shining Armor and Carrot Top, and we were fast walking just to get there. We had fifteen minutes to get there, and we were some what almost there. "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" I kept saying to them. "Were going to be late. Thanks to Celestia." Shining Armor joked. "What ever Shining Armor." Celestia replied. We turned a corner were a sign was, and I sighed. We were almost there. The walked up the steps to room 201 and I pulled a key out from underneath the rug, and I laughed. Almost everyone kept there keys under their rugs.

Rainbow Dashes POV

I heard a key turn in the key lock and I rolled my eyes. "At least knock first." I told them as they came in. "Your almost late. Three minutes early." Twilight said. "And Derpy Hooves isn't here yet?" Shining Armor asked. "He will come right before the clock its 8:00." Twilight replied. "1...2...3!" I said. There was a knock on the door and we all laughed. "Whats so funny?" Derpy Hooves asked, I shook my head. "Movie or food?" I asked. Everyone shouted cake, and we all laughed some more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I decided to upload another chapter since I STILL DONT HAVE ANY SCHOOL! And Im bored.**

Luna POV

I woke up, and looked at the clock. I groaned. It said 10:00 AM. I wanted to sleep longer. We had a party, and the party didn't end until 2:00 AM. I wrapped the blanket around me. I slowly fell back asleep.

Rainbow POV

I woke up and stretched. It was almost 12:00. Twilight Sparkle had went home a hour after the party had ended. I took a bath, and then grabbed a manga off of my bookshelf and put my feet over the back of the couch and my head on the cushion. A few hours later, my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "YO! You wanna go grab some pizza, and go to an amusement park for a while?" I noticed the voice was Shining Armor. "Why not? Who's all going?" I asked. "I dunno. Your the first person I rang up. I'll give you a call after if called everybody." And with that, he hung up. I hung up and layed my phone down. I put my green tennis shoes on, and grabbed my black coat with white fur all around the hood, and put it on. 'In case it starts raining, or it gets cold.' I thought. I flipped the TV on to the ID channel. I would have to wait until Shining Armor called back.

Shining Armor POV

'So Luna's going, Big Mack isn't going, Twilight Sparkle is sick and can't go, Celestia is going as long as Luna and Rainbow are going, Derpy Hooves is going on vacation with his parents as a late birthday present, so its just us three.' I thought. I picked up my phone and dailed Rainbow Dash back. "Yo. Its just Luna, and Celestia goin'." I told her. "What time?" She asked. "Um...I'll pick you up at 12:00 but I might be late, since Celestia lives clear in PonyVille which is about three miles from her, and Luna just lives around the corner from my house. Then I'll come pick you up." I told her. "OK." She replied and she hung up. I sat my phone down, put on my boots, and put my wallet inside my shoe. I walked out and got into my jeep.

Luna POV

I groaned. I wanted to hang out with them, its just I was so tired! I slipped by shoes on. I went outside and Shining Armor pulled into my driveway as soon as I went outside. "Come on! Got to go pick up Celestia too. You guys and Rainbow are the only ones I have to pick up." He told me. I got into his jeep, and slipped out my PSvita and started playing P4G (Persona 4 Golden).

Rainbow Dash POV

I started getting super bored with TV, so I went outside and started walking around. I went into the small woods we had. Most of the woods had been chopped down, but I had gotten them to stop cutting down my side of the woods. There was a lake at the heart of what was left of the woods. I took my shoes and socks off, and slipped them into the cold water. I sighed. We would have to go to the beach soon. Just a month till Autmn but it still got cold at night, and sometimes in the evening times. I started swinging my feet back and forth, and kicking up water, watching them fall back into the lake. I kept my feet still, and a couple fish went by my feet. They felt all slimy and weird against my feet. 'We also need to go fishing.' I thought. I started humming, and layed back against the cool grass. I closed my eyes and I soon fell into a deep sleep.

Shining Armor POV

"Where is she?!" I yelled sitting in Celestia's driveway. 'I hope Rainbow Dash doesn't take this long.' I thought. Though she might. She was never ready, and always got ready at the last moment. I honked the car horn a few more times but she didn't come out. "Oh my...IM NOT GOING TO SIT HERE!" I yelled, getting out of the car and walking up to Celestia's door. I banged on the door for a few minutes. Still no anwser. I banged louder. Still no anwser. I started kicking the door, and thats when there WAS a anwser. "You keep kicking my door, cuz when I get kicked out I blame you!" She yelled. "WELL IF YOU WERE READY!" I yelled. She opened the door and came out. She turned around and locked the door. "Lets go!" She yelled happily. "We have to pick Rainbow up." I said with no emotion in my voice. She frowned. "OK." And then she started smiling again and skipped to the jeep. I sighed. 'She's in a very happy mood.' I thought. She had already wasted my time, she was starting to ruin my mood already. But when I got in the car I remembered something. "We forget about Carrot Top!" I said laughing. I pulled out my phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry i didn't upload on Friday. I was tired and completely forgot about it!**

Shining Armor POV

I called Carrot Top five times. She never answered. 'Oh well. She must not be home. I put my phone in my pocket and started driving. We still had to pick Rainbow Dash up.

Rainbow Dash POV

I woke up from the sound of birds chirping. "Oh no!" I got up and ran through the woods and back to my house. I swung around the door way and looked at the clock. It was twelve fifty. I went back outside and sat on the porch, and sighed, hopefully he hadn't come yet. I started day dreaming.

Shining Armor POV

'Rainbow is probably wondering were we are.' But I shook the thought away. A half hour later, we finally reached Rainbow Dash's house. "There you guys are!" She said, and got up off the porch. She stretched and then got into the car. "Yeah well now we need to make two more stops." I told her annoyed. "Two? Why?" She asked. "Gas, and I decided to go check up on Carrot Top. She didn't answer when I called." I replied. I stepped on the gas panel and went towards the gas station.

Carrot Top POV

I was just sitting on my couch. Shining Armor had called multiple times, but I didn't want to talk to him. See, the night before I was attacked. It looked human, but it acted like a demon. I'm afraid to go outside my house now, because I'll never be able to get back in. I have to stay away from the window because of the sun in the morning, and when I'm hungry I always have a craving for blood. I'm afraid someone is going to come in here, and I will accidentally kill them.

Shining Armor POV

"Time to go check up on Carrot Top." I said after putting gas in the car, and paying for it. I pulled out of the gas station and went towards Carrot Top's home. But I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. 'I hope Carrot Top is OK.' I thought.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but the highest words in each chapter will be 300 but sometimes (but not all the time) the words will reach to 700. I will also try to update 1 more chapter before Friday since I missed the date this was supposed to be uploaded on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided im not going to finish this anymore. Im going to be working on other Fanfictions and fictionpress stories. My account name on fictionpress is 10bitxHi367. This was just something to kill time with when i was bored, but i decided i didnt want to finish it. Sorry for any one who liked this fic! I probably wont do any more My Little Pony stories for a while, and my sister is finishing My Little Pony: Ponies vs Humans. (She was the one who started the fic anyway.)**


End file.
